


How to love (German)

by Lenny14c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel und Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to love (German)

 

Gabriel saß an Sams Bett als Dean Winchester das Zimmer betrat. Er war der Bruder von Sam.

"Wer sind Sie?" Dean schaute den Engel mistrauisch an, während sein Bruder im sterben lag.

"Es ist unwichtig wer ich bin, viel wichtiger ist, was ich für dich tun kann... oder für deinen Bruder."

"Was wollen Sie?" Dean schrie fast.

"Shhh...", machte Gabriel. "Du willst doch Sammy nicht aufwecken, oder?" Dean richtete seine Waffe auf ihn. "Woa, stop Dean-o, ich bin auf deiner Seite!" Er glaubte ihm nicht. "Dean, ih kann deinen Bruder heilen!" Gabriel versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

"Nein, Sie mieser Lügner!"

Gabriel wusste, dass Dean es ernst meinte. Er wünschte er könnte ihm erzählen, wer er wirklich war. Dean dachte immer noch Gabriel sei tot, und in Gabriels neuem Körper hatte Dean keine Ahnung, dass der Typ an Sams Bett der Erzengel war. Sam sah nicht gut aus. Gabriel wollte ihn heilen, aber Dean war immer noch bereit seine Waffe abzugeuern. Er legte seine Hand auf Sam in dem Moment in dem Dean schoss.

 

Als Gabriel erwachte, war er an einen Stuhl auf einem Pentagramm gefesselt. Sam und Dean standen vor ihm. Er lächelte. Sam lebte, er hatte ihn gerettet. "Oh Sam, ich bin so glücklich, dass du-"

Dean unterbrach ihn: "Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind oder was sie mit meinem Bruder gemacht haben, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie von uns wollen."

"Ich möchte euch helfen. Ich habe Sam geheilt. Ich bin jemand den ihr kennt, aber ich kann euch nicht mehr erzählen, weil man nie sicher sein kann, ob die Dämonen zuhören."

Dean hob die Augenbrauen. "Also bist du kein Dämon?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht", versuchte Gabriel ihn zu überzeugen, aber er sah, dass Dean angespannt blieb.

"Ich glaube ihm."

Gabriel schaute überrascht in Sams Augen, aber er schien nicht zu lügen.

"Du tust was?!", fragte Dean ungläubig, fast wütend. Sam antwortete nicht. Stattdessen löste er die Fesseln des Engels. Gabriel trat ausdem Pentagramm.

"Danke", sagte er zu Sam.

"Ich habe zu danken, da Sie mich geheilt haben", erwiderte der große Mann. Dean riss die Augen auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Gabriel war so froh Sam leben zu sehen, dass er ihn umarmte. Dean richtete wieder eine Waffe auf ihn. Dieses Mal war es der Colt.

"Sam", rief er. "Geh' weg!" Aber bevor Sam überhaupt daran denken konnte Gabriel zu verlassen, zog der Erzengel ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Als er ihn das erste Mal nach seinem Tod gesehen hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

"Gabriel?", flüsterte Sam zu Gabriels Überraschung.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte er verwundert.

"Oh, Gabe." Sam umarmte ihn immer noch. "Ich habe es einfach gefühlt." Den verfolgte noch immer mit weit geöffneten Augen das Geschehen. Er sah aus als könne er sih nicht bewegen. "Komm' mit uns zu Bobbys Haus", schlug Sam vor. "Er hat es Dämonen sicher gemacht." Gabriel nickte und küsste ihn nochmal bevor sie gingen.

Dean sagte kein Wort während der Fahrt. Vielleicht war es ein Schock für ihn, seinen Bruder einen Typen küssen zu sehen. Oder er war eifersüchtig. Gabriel lächelte. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, Dean könne eifersüchtig sein. Als sie bei obby ankamen, verschwand Gabriel, um sich seinen alten Körper zurück zu holen. Er vertraute Bobbys Anti-Dämonen-Methoden, also konnte er seine ehmalige Hülle benutzen. Sie war zwar klein, aber das gefiel ihm.

"Gabriel, ich dachte du wärst tot!", begrüßte ihn Bobby. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

"Sam und Gabe wollen dir was erzählen" , murmelte Dean. Sam wurde rot.

Gabriel lächelte. "Lass es uns ihm einfach zeigen, Sammy", sagte er und küsste ihn noch einmal. Er mochte es wirklich ihn zu küssen, es fühlte sich wundervoll und richtig an. Seine Lippen waren so weich wie die Wolken am Himmel. Gabriel würde Sam allem in der Welt vorziehen... sogar Süßigkeiten!

Bobby sah nicht überrascht aus. Alles was er sagte war: "Na, Dean, und wo ist dein Engel?"

"Mein- warte was?!"

"Cas, Dean. Er meint Cas", erklärte Sam.

Dean errötete. "Cas ist nicht mein-, wir sind nicht-", versuchte er zu erklären, als Castiel auftauchte.

"Ich bin nicht dein was, Dean?", wollte er wissen.

"Küss ihn einfach!", sagte Gabriel, immer noch Sam in den Armen haltend.

"Ja ich würde ihn gerne küssen...", antwortete Castiel, "aber ich bin nicht sicher, wie das geht.

"Was?!" Dean konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

"Ichsagte, ich weiß nicht, wie man küsst", wiederholte Castiel. "Würdest du mir zeigen, wie es funktioniert? ", fragte er ernst.

"Würde ich- was?" Es war ein verrückter Tag für Dean.

"Würdest du mir zeigen-", begann Castiel erneut, aber Dean unterbrach ihn: "Ich hab' dich schon verstanden." Und nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Okay." Sam und Gabriel grinsten als Dean Castiel die Magie des Küssens zeigte, während Bobby aussah, als ob er das früher oder später erwartet hätte.

 

"Wie hast du überlebt?", fragte Bobby den Erzengel.

"Hab' ich nicht", antwortete dieser, "aber Daddy hat mich wieder zurückvins Leben geholt." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Er ist immer da, wenn ich Ihn brauche."

"Und...", begann Bobby. "Wirst du Ihm erzählen, dass... du und Sam..."

"Oh, Er weiß es schon!", sagte Gabriel fröhlich. "Ich wette, Er wusste es sogar schon, bevor ich es wusste."

"Und es ist okay für Ihn?", fragte Bobby.

Gabriel lachte. "Natürlich ist es okay für Ihn! Er gab mir sogar die Kraft Sammy zu heilen!" Gabriel blickte zur Decke. "Mein Vater ist die Liebe. Wahrscheinlich hat er Sam und mich zusammen gebracht. "

Sam betrat das Zimmer. Er hatteden letzten Satz gehört. "Wer hat uns zusammen gebracht?", fragte er lächelnd.

Gabriel gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. "Mein Dad", antwortete er.

"Na, dann ist dein Dad großartig!", sagte Sam. Bobby verließ das Zimmer um den Verliebten Freiraum zu geben, damit sie tun konnten... was auch immer sie tun wollten.

 

Nach dem Kuss zwischen Dean und Castiel, versuchte Dean seine eigenen Gefühle zu verstehen. Der Grund, dass er Castiel geküsst hatte, war der Blick, die Hundeaugen des Engels. Dean hatte immer schon gefühlt, dass er anders war. Wenn er mit Frauen schlief, hatte er immer dieses Loch in seinem Herzen. Als er Sam einen Kerl küssen sah, hatte er an Castiel gedacht und war eifersüchtig und dann war er wütend über seine Gedanken. Manchmal flirtete Dean mit Männern, wenn er betrunken war. Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen, dass er nicht nur auf Frauen stand. Aber als Castiel ihn küssen wollte, kamen all seine unterdrückten Gefühle wieder hoch.

Castiel kam in das Zimmer. "Was ist los Dean?", fragte er besorgt.

"Nichts, Cas. Mir geht es gut", versicherte er ihm. "Ich denke nur gerade über uns nach. Ich meine... ich glaube... vielleicht habe ich mich in dich verliebt."

Castiel legte seinen Kopf schief. "Was bedeutet es, verliebt zu sein?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich wünschte ich wüsste es", antwortete Dean, "aber ich war vorher noch nie verliebt, also habe ich keine Ahnung."

"Wir könnten uns nochmal küssen", schlug Castiel vor.

Dean lächelte. "Okay", sagte er und zog den Engel zu sich. Ja, er war absolut verliebt in ihn.

 

Sam war so glücklich. Er hatte den Erzengel seit dessen Tod vermisst, aber dies hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. Gabriel stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Bett auf dem Sam lag. Er legte sich neben den Jäger und presste seinen warmen Körper an Sams. Sam hatte sich nie so gut gefühlt. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Engel, der seinen Mund küsste und dann jeden Teil seines Körpers mit seiner weichen Zunge erkundete.

Das war alles was Sam brauchte. Liebe. Er wollte Gabriel fühlen und berühren. Und in diesem Moment war alles andere egal, nur Gabriel und er zälten und er dankte Gott für diese unbeschreibliche Nacht.

 

Castiel war unsicher. Er hatte Dinge wie diese noh nie vorher getan. Dean brachte ihn dazu zu fühlen, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte, brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu wollen, die er nie zuvor zu wollen gewagt hatte. Dean küsste ihn nicht nur, er _liebte_ ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper. Ihre Kleidung lag chaotisch auf dem Boden, während Dean Castiel zeigte, was es bedeutet ein Mensch zu sein.

 


End file.
